House Of Aubis:Teenagers
by RoseBudDevil16
Summary: Sequel to House Of Anubis:Kids. Now, all the kids are in Year 11(when your age 15-16). I suggest you read House Of Anubis:Kids first. Bad Summary But Oh Well! Another Mystery? Jealously this time is there? Love? Yes there is.
1. Chapter 1

House Of Anubis:Teenagers

This explains the KT and Amber stuff because originally I just wanted to pair them up but then I thought that they would never get together so then I thought about possibilities about why they have kids and I came up with this and as I said before, it helps with a later plotline.

Also, I realised that I hadn't done birthday's and stuff in Kids so I'm going to do it in this story.

Disclaimer once: I don't own House Of Anubis obviously.

Jennifer POV

What's been happening?

Well, year 8 was a bit boring, although I did win like 30 competions in sport, which is the most a year 8 has ever gotten. I broke a record and I plan to carry on. Kayden became Captain of the football team, Ben even joined the football team as a goalie because he realised how much maths and science was involved and loved it. Joe and Sarah also joined the school, Sarah was put in Isis and Joe was put in Seth. Nothing else really happened. Also Jessica and Hannah had both said thier first words: Hannah said 'Mumma' and Jess had the trait of the family with the word 'FuFu' which meant food which was Dads', Mums', Ryders', Abbys' and mine was.

Year 9, boys started getting interested in girls and girls were interested in boys. Especially Kayden. Kayden decided he wanted to go after Jamie and so, they started dating and going out. They had their first kiss together at christmas, under the mistletoe. I'm pretty sure that Danny started getting interested in Lexi but he didn't say anything. Hhe just kind of got nervous around her. He also carried on directing the plays. Maia didn't change much neither did Summer other than to become even more Barbie. I didn't really change either but I did get a little smarter, I didn't have to think about Egyptian stuff so my grades started getting a lot better. I was top of the class behind Ben. Also, my brother and sister left the school.

Year 10 got me really annoyed. I found myself being annoyed by Jamie so much more, I have no idea why. Ben won his stupid science thing and got a trophy. I almost went becasue he was ill but he didn't want to risk it apparently. Summer forced the Headmaster to have a prom which I didn't go to becasue I hate to dance, go to dances or get dressed up. Plus, I didn't have anyone to go with, not that I cared anyway. Nothing happened. I also became interested in Architecture and Writing. Not really sure why though. Maia had sort of grown up a bit,as had I, and moved off from the Universe and being weird. She was now into Drama, where she could express herself a lot. I have to admit, Maia was pretty good but if you said that to me a few years ago, I would have sent you to a mental asylum.

I have to say, my look has changed quite a bit. I now where fish-net tights like mum used to and had my shirt untucked. Maia has changed too. She doesn't like to where her blazer anymore so she has a grey jumper with no sleeves but a v-neck. On others it looked pretty rubbish but on her it looked amazing. We had ended up being the coolest people in the school with Lexi who now wore purple in her hair, sort of like me but I wore blue in my very naturaly curly hair. Also Peyton,Danny and Ben were in our group. Jamie also was popular with her friends so we sort of had a rivalry between the groups. We used to have Kayden but he is still going out with Jamie, the bitch. Everyone called her group: 'The Bitches' and our group 'The Youths'. It was a pretty lame name but we liked it becasue if anyone messed with us or annoyed us about our group name, they would regret it. Danny and Ben now were pretty hot, like us girls. Ben was still the geek but no one said being a geek wasn't cool. I was known as the rebel(The bad one and sometimes called fearless),Peyton the Optimist (and in times of despair, the Pesimist but if that ever happened the world would fall apart and die), Danny the Boss(only becasue the directors are sort of like bosses, if you know what I mean!), Maia the creative(sometimes known as gullible) and Lexi was the good one(the goody two shoes if you like).

Emmett had found his own friends early on in Rick, Dylan,Ryan, Will,Lucas and Liam in Anubis House and now he was the class clown. Summer also found friends in her fashion classes but we still loved her as a friend and if anyone messed with either of them, they'd have to go through us.

So, now we're in year 11, which I am quite frankly, scared about becasue this is the year when my vision comes true, this is the year when everything changes.

Ryder had his license now so he gave me a lift to school today. In the car with us was Morgan Cameron and Avery Bellis. Ryder was dating Avery but I really hated her. She a mean egotistical bitch. I would rather he was dating Morgan, his mate. Morgan, Avery and Ryder were going to University together but they were just dropping me off.

"So?" Ryder said uncomfortably

"What?" I replied.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make conversation to my baby sister!" He replied sarcasticaly.

"Then why don't you say that to your actual baby sister."

"Carry on like that and I won't take you to school!"

"You have to, mum and dad said." I pointed out. He knew I didn't like Avery but I happened to sit next to her in the back seats of the car. He decided to stay silent after that. When we arrived, as always we had to go to reception to get our timetables. Ryder dropped me off and helped me get my cases out. I hugged him and went to reception.

"Hi Kaelly, please can I have my timetable?" I asked her at the desk. Kaelley was still working there. No one else was there that I knew. She nodded and after a few moments handed me my small cardboard pack that we got every year.

"Thanks" I said to her before turning away and sitting on the bench to look through my pack. In side was my timetable, my extra curricular activities requirements. Signed permission slips that had been signed for trips before Christmas and empty slips to take home for trips for after christmas. As well as other useless infomation that I already knew like a map of the school and school uniform.

I stood up and walked to Anubis House with my 2 bright blue suitcases. As always, the old building stood tall and grand. I went in expecting no one there but as soon as I walked through, I was met by a bonecrushing hug by Maia. Did I mention? She also joined wrestleing, rugby(with me!)and karate so she is pretty strong now. She was wearing a cute blue, floral blouse and a tight fushia pink skirt that the blouse was tucked into. Maia also wore her nude flats. She has completely changed since year 7 but I didn't notice much becasue I grew up with it. She let go and smiled.

"Honey, we're home!" I called to no one in particular.

"Jen!" She squealed

"Maia!" I looked past her to see Lexi. Lexi was wearing a jean shirt-dress and brown boots and blue woolly socks that went above her knees. Peyton was standing next to her with jeans and a checkered shirt and Nike trainers. Peyton had died the ends of her hair pink which looked great becasue it contrasted with her chocolate hair. "Lexi! Peyton!"

The doorbell rang and it was Summer. Summer had her blonde hair tyed back in a fish-tail plait. Summer had been born with blonde hair and dyed it black before year 7 and decided to grow it out and go back to blonde. The plait was intwined with fake yellow daisies. Summer was wearing a baby pink summer dress. She immediately brought us into a hug. Emmett was right behind her in a checkered shirt and chino trousers.

"Hey guys, who else is here?" Emmett asked after Summer had released us and we had said our greetings.

"Dylan and Lucas are in their room and I think Jamie and Kia are here" Peyton reported. We groaned at Jamies' name. Emmett went up stairs with his plain black suitcase. The doorbell rang once again and it was Ben, Kayden and Danny.

Kayden burst in and said "Where is my beautiful girlfriend?" Jamie came rushing down the stairs. Jamie was wearing a blue summer dress that was short in it showed her underwear and her breasts peeked over the top like a slut. She was wearing high sandle wedges. She jumped into Kaydens' arms. They started snogging.

"I didn't know she was classed as beautiful." I muttered under my breath. Jamie turned and scowled at me. The carried on kissing.

"Hey get a room!" Danny whinned. I smiled while Kayden and Jamie went up to her room. I went over to Danny and hugged him, then Ben. Danny was wearing a red top, grey waistcoat, old trainers and jeans. Ben was wearing a shirt, a bow tie (he liked to exaggerate his geekyness), jeans and black boots.

"Welcome home!" Lexi said to them.

"Thanks"Ben replied."If you don't mind i'm going to unpack." We nodded and Danny and Ben went to their room.

We decided to go to our own too. I entered and it smelled like it always had, Summers' perfume because almost everyday in year 10, she sprayed perfume in our room for no reason but it sort of stayed with us and we liked it. The room decorations were still there because we couldn't be bothered to take them down.

"I might get changed." Maia said.

"I don't think you should." Peyton commented "I like it." I looked down to what I was wearing. Black converse, bright neon green socks, shorts, a huge over-sized jean shirt with rolled up sleeves and my hair was down. The blue had started to grow out of my hair so I decided to ombre the ends of my hair (dip-dye the ends blonde gradually) and then but more blue in. My hair naturally is acctualy nice, beautiful loose curls that looked good up and down. It didn't look messy either.

"I might though." I said

"No, you look nice plus it's almost dinner. How are your brother and sisters anyway?" asked Peyton while we were unpacking.

"They're good. I'm pretty sure Hannah and Jess are BFFs now. Ryder has a stupid and horrible girlfriend and AJ has a boyfriend too but he is acctualy nice and funny." I replied. We talked about stuff for a while like Peyton going back to Scotland to visit her family before Trudy called dinner.

We sat in the normal places with Kayden with The Bitches at one end and us at the other we were served, Trudy had an announcement.

"Well, it'd great having all you lovlies back but next year I am retireing" Everyone groaned and were shocked. "Chloe will take over. Also we need to celebrate someones' birthday." Summer blushed. Trudy brought out a cake and we sung happy birthday. She blew out the candles. We ate.

There was a ring at the telephone that I offered to get.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jen, it's KT is Summer and Emmett there?" She asked

"I'll get them." When they were here I put it on speaker.

"Hey Mum!" Summer said.

"Hi, we need to talk to you" She said it quite sincere.

"Okay, about what?" Emmett asked.I don't think KT realised that I was here.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I mean we promised we would tell you when you were 16 and Summer is 16 now Emmett you're 15 so here it goes. You're not adopted." I and Emmett stood motionless. What?" It's a lot to take in but what happened was Amber became pregnant with Summer with some one-night stand and didn't want to abort. She didn't tell anyone but then I found out and I promised to be there for her as friends. Then 8 months later I became pregnant with Emmett and she made the same promise to me that I had made to her. So you were both born and we didn't want to give you up so we decided to live together as single mums and as best friends. That's it. We didn't fall in love. It's like that film Friends with kids. So for about 4 weeks' I've been dating this guy, Michael and I'd like you to meet him and Amber met this guy, Jordan and they have been dating for about 5 weeks, we're sorry. They both know about the situation. We didn't want to break your hearts."

Emmett paused before saying "So, you don't love each other?"

"No. I mean, have you ever acctualy seen us show affection?"

"I thought that was just because it was inappropriate or something." Summer piped in.

"Sorry." KT apologised

"So you're just friends? So all those years of bullying for having two mums was for nothing?" Summer said angrily.

"I know we-" KT started

"Bye KT" Summer hung up. She had started crying. She suddenly ran up the stairs. I ran after her. She slammed the door in my face.

"Summer!" I shouted.

"Go away!" She screamed through tears. "I just need some space please!"

"Okay, I'll go but i'm goning to check up on you later!" I said through the door.

"Okay but later."

I went back downstairs, to see Emmett in the same position I had left him in.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded."Want some space?" He nodded again and walked to his room. I walked back into the dining room. When I entered, Jamie, Kayden and the rest of the Bitches started laughing. I realised it was because I had been crying too. But I ignored it and turned to Emmetts' friends.

"Rick, Dylan,Ryan, Will,Lucas and Liam you might want to go see Emmett. I don't know if he will tell you but I know he needs some comforting." They nodded and left.

I sat back down next to Maia and Danny. I explained in a hushed voice what had happened makin sure the Bitches could not hear us.

"Whoa!" Was all they could say about it.

"Yeah, but atleast the truth is out." I replied to their reactions.

"What's up with them?" Kayden called across the table.

"It's none of your business!" I replied coldly

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Jamie said

"Or what?" She didn't say anything after that.

"I had to live with that for the whole of Summer 'Jamie this, Jamie that' it was annoying. Jamie came over a few times and kicked me out my own room whenever she stayed over but it was okay 'cause I slept in Sarahs' room. We just talked for ages and she was upset that Kayden had been neglecting her. He was telling me the day after she had stayed over one time that they had already had 'it', if you know what I mean." Ben said just as disgusted as I felt.

"Gross!" Maia said quite loudly.

"What is?" Jamie interupted.

"Your face!" I called back. She made a face at me that I pretended I didn't see. We didn't really know what to say after that so we decided to go to bed. Lexi slept in our room for the night because Summer had locked the door but Lexi didn't mind because Summer had a reason.

A/N Did you like it? Hope you did!

I've decided to say 'Read and Review' in different languages each chapter so this week is Greek:

Διαβάστε και κριτική


	2. One With The Fake Love

One With The Fake Love

Okay, not much egyptian stuff gonna happen in the first few chapters because I want some drama in there and the egypt stuff will get in the way! But I will do some, promise!

Jennifer POV

My stupid alarm went off. First day of school. I couldn't be bothered to talk so I just got dressed in my shirt, skirt and tie. I was about to leave the room when I remembered that I needed shoes, my blazer and my bag. I picked my favourite black, leather, above-ankle, heeled shoes. As always I put on my medallion. We kept them after destroying Apep and we just wear them as jewellery. I went down stairs to see Summer fully dressed and eating cereal. I sat next to her.

"So, you okay?" I asked.

"Mmm...Yeah. I guess I kind of knew but I still hate them." She replied."And their new boyfriends"

"Well, you can't hate them forever so I'm gonna drop the subject." Then Peyton, Lexi and Maia came in. They knew better than to ask her about what happened so we talked about our first class, drama.

"It's gonna be weird, I like drama but we have a new teacher." Lexi said. Ben and Danny wondered in sitting next to us. At that point, Kayden came in shouting behind him to Jamie who came in seconds later.

"...You bitch! You think I'm gonna let you talk about them like that!" Kayden screamed.

"You say it!" She shouted back

"I'm allowed to! You are not! Plus, it's none of your business! You really are a bitch you know that, you don't even love me, i'm like your trophy boyfriend!"

"No, that's not true! I do like you! Come on, we can rule the school together!"

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't want to anymore!" Jamie caught the jist and ran off crying followed by Kia, Laura and Olivia.

Kayden sat next to me with his face in his hands."Girl troubles?" He glared at me and raised my hands with fake offence.

"She was really getting on my nerves starting halfway through the summer!" He said to us.

"Oh yeah, that's why you lost the v-card to her 2 weeks ago!" Ben said sarcasticaly. I smiled as Kayden growled at Ben.

"Come on my lovlies, school!" Trudy mused.

We walked straight to Drama. We found our new teacher talking to the headmaster as we walked into our small drama room.

"Ah, hello class." She said."My name is Mrs Miller. I am your new Drama teacher. Sit down." We sat down in the seats. "First, I want to test your Drama skills with a short peice I have written. We are going to have you in pairs I pick, you are going to perform different peices in front of the class. So, first we shall have you!" She pointed to Kayden and he grunted but stood up. He walked to the stage. Mrs Miller handed him a script.

"Love? I have to portray love?" He exclaimed. The class laughed.

"Yes, have you got a problem with that Mr..."

"Kayden Rutter, Miss." He said reluctantly.

"Okay now you're partner will be...her!" Mrs Miller pointed to me. My mouth opened. I stood up and walked to the stage being handed a script.

"Miss, I don't think I should be his partner becasue first or all, I am rubbish at drama and second I-" I rambled before she stopped me.

"Just do it, potraying Love!" She said sitting down.

I sighed but started."But why can't we be together, Mitch?" I sounded terrible.

"Because it's not right, my father would hate me, Ava!" Kayden said with just as much enthusiasm as I had.

"But it doesn't matter what he thinks!" I replied with a little bit more emotion.

"It does, my fathers' approval means everything to me!" He said matching my tone.

"But we are made for each other!" I replied with more emotion and this time I was acctualy acting.

"No we are not!" He sounded sincere

"Why does it mean so much, Mitch?" I asked, by now the whole class was staring at us intensely as if we were acctualy in love.

"Because, ever since I was a little boy, he was there for me!"

"As I am now. Does this mean you don't love me?"

"No, Ava. I love you more than anything but it is not right!" We were really doing it properly. I didn't laugh at all and neither did he.

"So you do love me?" I started to realise it was getting serious like it was real.

"Of course I do but you know my father will banish you." He said with sincerty. He started coming closer to me.

"But I love you." That was the end of the script but before anyone clapped, Kayden looked towards Jamie who was fuming and then smirked. He turned to me and did something completely unexpected.

He kissed me. His hands wrapped around my neck and his lips crushed against mine. It was intense. Really intense. His lips were soft on mine and gentle.I didn't know what to do but wrap my arms around his neck and carry on. His tounge asked for entrance into my own mouth and I let it in. It was passionate. I bomb could have blown up the school and I wouldn't know. It lasted for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

I decided to finish off the scene properly. "I thought you didn't love me, you said we couldn't be together!" I said gently

"I guess I was wrong." Kayden admitted in a soft voice. He looked into my eyes like he would kiss me again but then there was a roar of cheers.

I looked towards Maia who looked gobsmacked. Like she had completely unexpected that more than I had. Of course she wasn't.

I sat back down having to suffer through endless questions but all the while I was thinking _**I just had my first real kiss with a boy!**_

When people stopped asking questions we focused on Maias' performance of fear with Ben. It was deffinitly original and unique. She had gone back to her old ways of being crazy and a tad mental. When she had finished, Kayden leaned into me and I thought he was going to kiss me again but in fact, he whispered something in my ear "You know I was just trying to make Jamie jealous?" What? Was I hearing this right? He was using me to get back at a girl he had call Bitch earlier through me! He faked the kiss.

"What?"

"Well, I don't acctualy love you!" He said it as if it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah of course!" I replied. We turned to look at Lexi and Dannys' performance. All the while I was thinking to myself _**I just fell in love with Kayden but he loves someone else!**_

A/N Poor Jen! Will it end well?

Chinese:

閱讀和審查


	3. One With The Make Up

One With The Make Up

I've realised that I have written a lot in Jens' point of view but I like it, I only use other peolples' when I need to.

Also, sorry I forgot to update yesturday, well I didn't forget, I had to stuff yesturday.

Jennifer POV

"So why did you break up with her?" I asked Kayden. We had sat next to each other at lunch. I started playing with my food.

"Well, 'cause she bitchin' behind your guys' back, saying stuff to me about you that I didn't really like, you know?" Kayden replied.

"Yeah, are you gonna go back to her?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." He said looking down at his food.

"She's not good for you." I stated.

"How would you know anyway? You haven't been in a relationship and you won't anytime soon!" Kayden said frustratedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You scare everyone away, including boys that could possibly like you and when it comes to other peoples' relationships you think you're a guru!" He said angrily."Exactly like your Mum used to be!"

I started to say something back but I didn't think that would portray my anger so I stood up, unscrewed my lemonade bottle and poured it onto his head.

"Yes, I am like my Mum!" I replied before walking out of the lunch room. I bumped into Maia on the way out.

"Finished so soon?" She said to me but then realised I had started crying. Only a little though because I didn't want others to see. Maia pulled my arm into the girls' toilets. Four girls were already in there but Maia told them to beat it. She took me to the sink and wiped my eyes and whole face, my make up came off with it. It took her just a few seconds to redo it and make me look much better.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Well, you know that kiss in drama this morning? Well, I kinda fell for Kayden. At first I thought it was just a crush and I think it still is but then before I asked him whether he would go back to Jamie and he said maybe. Then I said that I don't think she is good for him but then he lashed out on me saying things like I scare people that could possibly love me and I won't be in a relationship anytime soon." I explained.

"Why would Kayden know if boy's could possibly like or that you scare them away?" She wondered.

"I don't care because i'm over the stupid crush and you know what? I'm going to prove him wrong!"

"About what?"

"That I repel boys!"

"By?"

"Getting a boyfriend." I stated before walking out the toilets. I could see in the corner of my eye I could see Maia roll her eyes but didn't protest.

"So, who you going to pick?" She asked, uninterested.

"Someone who I'm friends with, like Mathew from Ma'at or Jason from Bat or James from Seth. I don't know but i'll do it later, I have science now." I said before walking to the science lab.

I sat down next to my science partner, James. He was from Seth but I don't think it suited him because Seth was the God of storms, evil and chaos but James was quite sweet. He had ginger hair and freckles on his nose, brown eyes and he was only a few cms taller than me.

We sat down and started laughing because our substitute, Mrs Isherwood(you know, the one from the secret society that was spanish and couldn't say successful so she said suc-sex-ful, yeah her) was trying to say the elements on the periodic table.

"Hey Jen," He said while the whole class was still laughing."I know you're like the most popular girl in school but would you like to you know, maybe hang out sometime?"

"If hang out means date, then yes, I would!"I replied. Did I just get asked out on a date? Like, without my own interfering? Did I say yes? "How about saturday? Come and get me at like 6 and we can do what ever you want."

"Yeah, cool!" James said before going back to laughing. I really like James so this might go well whether it's fake or not.

After Science I had History with the others. Maia caught up with me after Science as I was walking to HIstory.

"So, how was Science?" She asked.

"I got asked out on a date!" I replied

"No way was it James?" I nodded my head. "Lucky you, and him, of course. When?"

"Saturday at 6 o'clock." I stated.

"It's a good thing you're over your crush you know because now you can enjoy the date and possibly acctualy have fun. Also, Kayden and Jamie got back together in Maths."

"Ughh, I don't even care though so, oh well!" I said as we walked into the classroom. We didn't have Mr Coombes anymore because he got fired. Now we had Mr Coulthard. He was so much nicer and didn't give homework.

I sat down next to Maia at the back of the class. When everyone was in, Mr Coulthard said "Well class, today we are moving onto ancient Egypt but not just Egypt, ancient Greek too. Can anyone tell me how these 2 subjects are linked?"

Without warning my hand went straight up. I don't know how but it did and I don't know how but I know the answer. Everyone else looked as amazed as me.

"Yes, Miss Miller."

"Well..."

A/N So, that was chapter 3. It's called The One With The Make Up because Jamie and Kayden get back together not becasue Maia sorted out Jens' make up. Also PeddieLover thought of the name Jayden for Jen and Kayden shippers and I thought of Kaymie for Jamie and Kayden shippers. Boo Hoo for Jayden shipers but Yay for Kaymie. I'm a Jayden shipper! But it seems there is now a James/Jen thing going on(I don't know what to call them)

The story of Anient Greek and Egyptian will be in the next chapter because the story I made up about it is quite long.

Last thing, I promise, I am going on holiday on the 3rd to the 17th of August and I'm not sure if I have wi-fi. I f I do, I will be able to update but if I don't I will write stories and update when I get back.

Portuguese:

Leia e Comente


	4. One With The Story

One With The Story

So, yeah!

Jennifer POV

_I sat down next to Maia at the back of the class. When everyone was in, Mr Coulthard said "Well class, today we are moving onto ancient Egypt but not just Egypt, ancient Greek too. Can anyone tell me how these 2 subjects are linked?" _

_Without warning my hand went straight up. I don't know how but it did and I don't know how but I know the answer. Everyone else looked as amazed as me._

_"Yes, Miss Miller."_

_"Well..."_

"One day while Ra, the Egyptian God Of The Sun, was walking across the sand dunes, he found Apollo. Apollo was the Greek God of the Sun. They started talking and upom realising they both were Gods of the Sun, they wanted to introduce each other to their own mythology and way of life. Soon, both ways of life gathered in Όλυμπος. The Gods and Goddesses conversed and talked about their also talked about our world and how the did not know what humans were like when they were not praying to Gods. So they decided to create an immortal human to find out for them. She was born from all Gods. They brought her up until she was 13.

"She had bluer eyes than poseidons seas, more wisdom than Athena, more curls than there are rocks in the river nile, more knowledge than Seshat, more might than Sekhmet, more lioness like than Bast, more beauty than Aphrodite, more light than Ra, more musicaly and art talented than Apollo, more skill in war than Ares, more of a huntress than Artemis, more growth than Demeter, more chaotic than Dionysus, more craft than Hephaestus, more deadly than Hades, Anubis and Osiris, more deceiving than Hermes and Amun, more heavenly than Hera and Hather, more homeley than Hestia and Nephthys, more tears than Bastet, more regal than Isis, more truthful than Ma'at, more lady like than Mut, more of a Great Goddess than Neith and Taurt, more sky thsn Zeus and Nut, more animal careing than Aker, more devouring than Ammut, more cackles than Geb, more fatherly than Hapi, more stormly than Seth and braver than Horus. She was the perfect woman. Her name was Sesacij, also known as Asecsij.

"At 13, they sent her down to walk the earth and find out about humans. Weaknesses, strengths, violence. They also gave her a flesh eating scarab beetle and an eagle to kill anyone who would want to destroy her but because she was the purest of them all, she did not want to be that kind of person.

"Sesacij spent many millenia on the earth,no one knows how many millenia, doing her job and she grew depressed as she was immortal and all the people she cared for were mortal and died. One day she appealed to the Gods, who had long forgotten about her, to let her finish her job. They said if she finished the job then they would grant her three wishes. She thought long and hard about her wishes as she was fifnishing her job. She finaly finished and told the Gods about her wishes. To fall in love with her perfect man, be mortal and when she died, be turned into a Goddess of desicion, stories(fables, myths, legends etc) and truthfullness. The Gods granted her 3 wishes.

"When she returned to Earth once more, she grew up. She fell in love with a man named ψυχή which means soul. He was a greek reincarnation of Osiris making him the first Osirian. Sesacij was nicknamed the Chosen One or the Forgotten one because she was chosen by the Gods. She could possibly still be alive today if the story was true because no one knows how many years she spent walking the earth. However, she could be a Goddess now."

Everyone just stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Why would you wish to be mortal or fall in love?" Someone shouted out.

"Because Mr Dean, everyone she cared about died and she couldn't fall in love while being immortal." Mr Coulthard answered. "Well done, Miss Miller."

I gave a whisp of a smile to him because people were still staring at me.

A/N Cool story wasn't it? Does it have anything to do with the story? Or maybe to do with Jen and Sibuna?

Guys, can you tell that Jen is the main character? I didn't want to make it too obvious!

Czech

Přečtěte si a hodnocení


	5. One With Truth Or Dare And The Date

One With The Truth Or Dare And The Date

I walked into the library getting weird looks a long the way because I never come in here anymore. Ben was sitting on a table on his own in the middle. I sat next to him."Hey, what you reading?"

"Stuff about Egyptian mythology." He said, I rolled my eyes. "What you doing here?"

"I'm bored."

"Then you must be desperate if you came to the library!"

"Why?"

"It's full of intelligent people." He mocked. I raised my eyebrows and stared at him for a minute. I was intelligent and I did used to come to the library to research and read. "Okay fair enough. Look what I found, it's not that important but I just thought you might want to know because I've been thinking that if Egyptian mythology is real than couldn't Greek mythology be real too?"

"I've been thinking the same thing." I said remembering year 7. I took the book from him and started reading where he was pointing. It was the story I had read out in History.

"Sesacij spent many millenia on the earth,no one knows how many millenia, doing her job and she grew depressed as she was immortal and all the people she cared for were mortal and died. One day she appealed to the Gods, who she had long forgotten but they had not forgotten about her. She didn't know why she was immortal because she had spent too many years on earth meaning she forgot everything but the job she had to do with her scarab beetle,σκαραβαίος(Skaravaíos) and eagle,αετός(Aetós). She just knew she had to appeal to the Gods and to find out and remember her purpose. Sesacij only remembered to go to the Gods because she had turned 14 physicaly, which was not supposed to happen but did."

"So you're saying that she had forgotten about them. So?"

"I don't know, just thought you would like to know. Maybe she has forgotten again, I don't know!" He said it as if he had forgotten his answer.

"Oh well, it's nice that she found someone, the one she loves." I said.

"Yeah, does that mean your're like a descendant of her or something?"

"I don't know maybe. Let's have another look in the book." I opened it on the page after the story.

"In ancient times it is said that Sescaij and Psychí̱(soul) had children. A girl named κόρη (kóri̱) which means daughter and a son named υιός(yiós) which means son. No one knows if this is true because no one knows if she is still alive or not and whether or not she has fallen in love with the Osirian yet."

"Possibly." I said afterwards."Look, come on, it's the end of school. Let's go!" I pulled him up and he took the book with him. I dragged him out of the library.

When we got back to the house, The Bitches and The Youths were in Jamies' room with the addition of Summer and Emmett. They were sat in a circle.

"We were waiting for you!" She said to us. "Sit." I sat between Lexi and Danny, just to make it awkward for them.

"We're playing Truth or Dare."Kia stated. "Kayden Trith or Dare?"

"Well, since it's my first go, i'll go truth."

"Ermm, who was your first crush?" Jamie asked him. She was only wearing her nightgown that didn't even cover her bum. It was purple with white spots and black lace on the top. She and Kia were the only ones wearing their PJs.

"Well, my first crush was Nicole Scherzinger but my first real crush was er... well... it was Jen." He admitted emmbarassed. I blushed the most I have ever blushed.I quickly shook it off like him."My turn, Kia truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said

"Are you a virgin?"

"No." I made a disgusted face like Lexi,Danny,Ben and Maia. "Jenny, truth or dare?"

"It's Jen. Truth." I said

"Who was you're first crush?" She asked me.

I paused for a second "Er, Kayden." I blushed again and this time, so did he.

"Seriously, you guys are perfect for each other!" Maia blurted out. I glared at her.

"Hey!"Jamie squealed. Maia just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway,"I said "Lexi, Truth or Dare? Truth good. who are you currently crushing on?"

"I don't want to say!" She whispered.

"Will you tell just me?" She nodded and moved closer to my ear.

"Danny." She whispered. I smiled when she pulled away.

"Knew it!"

"Er Danny truth or dare?" She asked him quietly.

"I'll be the first to do a dare."

"Okay. I can't think of one though."

"I've got one."I mused. Lexi looked at me with concern."Danny, I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven in my room with Lexi." Lexi glared at me.

"Er, why?" He questioned.

"You said dare, too afraid?" I asked him.

"No, fine i'll do it." He stood up and so did Lexi. I stood too and lead them to my room. I shoved them and stood outside. I timed 7 minutes.

When I finished I opened the door quietly. I saw them snogging full on, on Maias' bed."Atleast it's on Maias' bed and not mine!" They looked at me and realised I was there.

"Well Jen, we aren't playing truth or dare anymore!" Lexi said standing up and closing the door in my face to my own room. I smiled before walking into Jamies' room again and saying what happened.

"Cool, my turn." Maia said "Jamie truth or dare?"

"Dare."Jamie stated confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to..." Maia paused for a minute."Snog Kia for a whole minute."

"Okay." Jamie replied getting up.

"Okay?" Kayden objected. I think im going to go before this get's any worse. I closed the door behind me and heard the shouting. I went across to my own room. Lexi and Danny were still snogging.

"Up, Up, Up!" I said to them

"Why?" Lexi said to me with a disgusted look.

"Because..." I timed this perfectly.

"It is 10 o'clock. You 5 minutes precisely and I want to hear a pin drop!" Victors' voice came from downstairs. They got up from Maias' bed, Danny looked completely shaken up in a good way.

I made my way to my bed and almost insantly fell asleep.

**I had a weird dream and it was sort of scary. It wasn't much but, Kayden and I were running through the forest running from something or maybe someone. It was dark and cold. I was out of breath. Someone else was running infront of me It was Kayden. He suddenly stopped and I bumped into him but he held me, quite tightly. He was out of breath too.**

**"You need to run! Without me, it's you he wants! I can hold him off for you to escape!. I will be there soon. Quick, he's coming!" Kayden exclaimed. I didn't want to let go of him**

**"No, Kayden! Together Forever, remember! You are not leaving and I am not leaving you!" I shouted at him. He grabbed hold of my face and kissed me passionately. It was magic but urgent. It felt familiar, not becasue I have kissed him once before. I felt acctualy in love with him. Then he let go.**

**"Go, now!" He said pushing me slightly. I nodded and started to run.**

**"I love you" I called behind me.**

**"Love you too." He called back. Then I heard him yelp in pain. I stopped and turned but i couldn't see anything so I continued to run.**

Then I woke.

No one was awake and I hadn't screamed meaning I probably have started to control my visions, sort of. It was Saturday meaning I had my date today. I may as well start getting changed since it was 9 o'clock. I got dressed and walked downstairs to breakfast. Everyone was there but only Maia noticed me. I started talking to Maia and Summer when Summer suddenly ran off to the toilet. Jamie burst out laughing. I continued talking to Maia.

Time went by quickly and suddenly I was ready for James to pick me up. I was only wearing converse, a jumper and leggings. James came to the front of the house and we walked to the roof of the school where there was a picnic layed out. We talked and messed around and ate until 9:30 when...

"...we ran through the rain back. Then he kissed my nose and ran back to Seth." I smiled when I had finished telling Maia Summer and Lexi what had happened on the date.

"So do you like like him?" Summer asked. I made a face.

"I'm not sure maybe on our next date I'll know."

"You're going on another date?" Maia squealed.

"Yep." I said making sure to pop the 'p'.

"When?" Lexi asked.

"Next Saturday." I replied. We walked outside of my room. I didn't know why but I had the urge to go up to the attic. It was after 10pm anyway. I pulled Maia with me to the attic when the others' went to their room. We walked up and looked around. I still had the eye of Horus with me, at all times. I looked for another eye sign.

I found an eye sign at the bottom of the wall near the door. I placed the eye over it. I opened another door next to the door(weird). It opened to a small box room with grey stone walls. Nothing special except on the furthest wall there was a pattern on the wall. Sort of like a puzzle. It looked like five things or slots that fit 5 versions of the eye of Horus. I pulled Maia with me into it to get a closer look.

The door closed behind us but I didn't worry beacuse it was probably the wind. I took a closer look at the puzzle peice.

"Jen, I don't like this!" Maia whispered.

"It's fine!" I assured her. I touched one of them but bounced back when a spark flew. Suddenly, the wall I had just touchd had banged the end of my converse. I realised the walls were closing in on us. Maia started to cry. "Maybe not so fine!"

We trembled into the centre of the room, Maia was full on climbing while I was calculating how to get out of this, that is, if we could.

Only when I had lost hope, was there a ray of light, litteraly!

A/N A nice long chapter to make up for yeaturday!

Galician:

Ler e Comentar


	6. One With The Meaningless Kiss

One With The Meaningless Kiss

So, I HAVE FOUND WI-FI! But im not sure how long it will last because im on a campsite(in a lodge) but you know it isn't exactly perfect but it will do! So, if I don't update for a few days it's because of the Wi-Fi! Anyway...

_We trembled into the centre of the room, Maia was full on crying while I was calculating how to get out of this, that is, if we could._

_Only when I had lost hope, was there a ray of light, litteraly!_

Maia POV

The light started shining and glowing and it seemed more than a light, it was the shape of a person. Maybe not a person, acctualy it looked like half-man half animal. The man became clearermand it turned out that that animal part was in fact, falcon. This meant it was probably...

"Horus!" Jen exclaimed in complete realisation.

"Yes it is I!" He said very godly. At that point I realised that the walls were still closing in on us. I squealed and Horus was reminded of the walls. He touched them just as they were about to completely squash us and they went back into their position. I let out a sigh of relief, as did Jen.

"What are you doing here?" Jen asked the bird-like man. He was wearing only a gold skirt-like thing you see in films.

"I am here to- Acctualy the Godly voice isn't fooling anyone!" He replied in a normal average man voice. He quickly turned into basic brown hair, jeans, a blue top and old trainers.

"Could have fooled me." I mused.

"Really? Good anyway basically us Gods noticed 'Sibuna's' awesome powers and stuff at stopping bad creatures." He said Sibuna using those quote marks with is hands."So we now need you guys to do a sort of job for us, can you do that?"

"Ummmmm... I think so, what is it?" Jen replied.

"Your familiar with the girl and egypt stuff, right? Well,I came across a curse the other day and I realised that a few milenia ago stuff happened and this and that and basically we need you to collect all five of the 'eyes' like the eye of Horus and eye of Ra. Then place them in those slot holders over there and complete the puzzle. You have until the end of the year so it shouldn't be too hard but if you don't then well..."

"What?"

"They need to be in the holders otherwise..." And with that, a puff of smoke, he was gone and the door re-appeared.

"He couldn't have extended that?" Jen called up to no one imparticular. She let out a groan before following me out of the small room.

Just before we walked out, Horus poofed infront of me making me shreik."Also you have to get the eye's of Ra, Horus which you already have,Seth, Isis and Osiris." He explained."You need to get them from the true descendants. So, yeah...!" He then poofed away again.

"Man," Jen said behind me."God's are just so weird!" She didn't say anything else after that.

Next Day

"Come on Jen, you had to feel something!" I said through laughing. Jen, Summer, Lexi, Peyton and I were sitting on the couches downstairs watching Criminal Minds and re-runs of the Simpsons when Lexi brought up Danny and kissing.(Lexi and Danny were now officially a couple) We talked about kissing and eventually Jen said that kisses only mean something if you want them too which I thought was wrong. We were talking about Jens' kiss with Kayden.

"Nope, that didn't mean anything to me!" She replied.

"Okay then, I dare you to go up to Kayden and kiss him infront of Jamie and then tell me you didn't feel butterflies!" Summer suggested.

Jen paused for a moment, thinking about it before saying:"Yes , yeah okay!" She put the pillow she was holding down and stood up. She walked over to Kayden, kissed him for a while, said something to Jamie and Kayden(and the rest of the bitches) and then came back to us and shrugging.

"See?" Was the only thing she said.

Kayden POV

"Hey Ash," I turned to see my beautiful girlfriend. Then I could mentally hear Jen saying something like 'You don't have one. You have a girlfriend but she isn't beautiful, I would describe her as ugly. Personally!". She used to say smething similar to that every time we came back from a holiday.

"Hey!" She kissed me then.

"So er, I convinced Laura and Kia to stay out of the room tonight so we could you know?" Jamie said to me with a sort of evil smile.

"Yeah, cool!" I wasn't acctualy sure whether I wanted to but I wanted to make her happy. My first time, she sort of peer pressured me into it but I'm glad she did, I think?

We were standing by the table when I noticed Jen coming towards us."Hey, sorry about this Kayden but I'm trying to prove a point." She said just before locking lips with me. She placed her hands around my neck and I started to kiss back, not noticing Jamie anymore. This felt right. Better than kissing Jamie. Jamie was so rough but Jen was gentle and soft and not as forceful. Like she cared and I loved her back. I placed my hands on her waist before she pulled away.

"What the hell, bitch?" Jamie screeched.

"Just a dare." Jen replied shrugging. I kind of thought of her as hot now. Have I really fallen for Jen? Jen walked away.

"You didn't have to kiss back, you know?" Jamie said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry! It didn't mean anything but I do love you okay?" Jamie smiled at me. She was so easy since she was so desperate.

Wait, did I just call Jamie desperate? AyeAyeAye! I walked away then to my room. A few seconds later Jen came into my room.

"By the way, not that it matters but I can get a boyfriend because I don't know if you know this but James and I are going out!" She said before going out again. What?

A/N Poor Kayden but atleast we know he has feelings or her. Let's hope they don't go away!

Arabic:

قراءة ومراجعة


	7. One With The Evil Date, Possibly

One With The Evil Date, Possibly

I wrote 3 chapters, I have already updated 1 today so I may as well update all three.

Kayden POV

"Last night was great Kayden!" Jamie said to me as we were walking to the lockers. She has been really pissing me off lately. I'm still in love with Jen who is going out with James.

"Yeah." I reply half-heartedly. I realise Im at my locker. Jamie goes to her own still blabbing. Across the hall the others are gathered talking about the amulet? Does that mean Sibuna have another mystery or something? It must mean they do because when Lexi came to talk to Danny just for a second they straightened up and stopped talking. Lexi isn't in Sibuna.

"Hey Jamie,"I stop her mid-sentence" I need to go talk to my brother for a sec."

"Why?"

"Just brother stuff." I walk over to the others and they stop talking immediately. "Hey!"

"Hi." Jen says to me. "What's up?"

"I heard you talking and I heard about a new Sibuna mystery."

"There might be." She replied.

"Could I join?" I asked hopefully.

"One second." She turned to the others and they talked in hushed voices in a huddle.

"Well, okay." Ben said to me "But under one condition."

"What's that?" I asked curously.

"Well, Jamie is hanging around you a lot and going to distract us and maybe find out so you have to break up with her."

"Okay." I said without hesitation. "I'll do it now."

"That quickly?"

"Yeah, she was getting on my nerves anyway." I shrugged before walking towards Jamie. "Hey Jamie, I need to talk."

"What about?" She looked at me like she was an innocent child but she certenly wasn't.

"I...er...Think we need to break up." I mumbled.

"Why?" Jamie said on the verge of tears.

"We haven't been compatible for a while" I muttered.

"Oh...Okay." She said before turning away crying and going to the girls bathroom. I didn't acctualy feel anything which sounds bad but oh well.

I walked back over to Sibuna and placed my right hand over my right eye and waited for the others to do so."Sibuna!"

Jen and James' 10th date (so like a few weeks after the break up and nothing Sibuna-ry has happened.)

Jen POV

Kayden has been acting weird around me for a while after he broke up with Jamie. I don't know why. Anyway, James has taken me to a restaurant just outside of town for our date today and he was a bit nervous.

"Look Jen, I want to give you something." He said looking around nervously. He went to his pocket and pulled a small wooden box. He gave it to me and I opened it to see something I had been searching for. "We have been dating for a few weeks now and I want to give you something my great-great-great-and-a-few-more-greats-great-gran dfather passed down just to me."

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I replied. It was a stretched oval made with wood with silver rims and a green crystal-stone in the centre. Yes, It was the eye of Seth. James got up from his seat and put it around my necklace. I don't really remember what happened after that. I ended up in my bed at Anubis House. with Sibuna crowding around me.

James POV

I put the necklace around her neck and she gasped. Perfect. I dragged her from her seat and she struggled to get free. See, the thing is I am evil and the trus descendant of Seth. And he asked me to do a job because the wearer of the eye turns, well, bad!

Eventually we were standing infront of Anubis. I rung the doorbell giving Jen clear instructions. I left her there and waited behind a bush.

Kayden POV

The doorbell went so I went to get it. It was Jen.

"Hi." I said nervously. I don't think that this is just a crush anymore.

"Hi. Look where is the eye of Horus?" She asked abruptly in a completely different tone. Almost a man's voice.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I think we should put the eye in now because I have a theory and James just gave me the eye of Seth." She explained.

"Care to share?"

"No." She pushed past me. That's when I realised it wasn't Jen anymore. Ben came down the stairs and I said to him what had just happened.

"Was she wearing the eye of Seth?" He asked me.

"Yep." He gasped and ran up the stairs to where Jen was, not explaining why.

"Jen, what you looking for?" Ben asked her as she was tearing through rooms.

"Looking for the eye." She stated. Ben suddenly ran up to her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Grab the eye!" He shouted at me. I hesitated but did so. She instantly fell in Bens' arms and became sort of floppy.

"Take her will you? I need to take the eye." I took Jen from him in bridal style. I'm just practising. He took the eye and explained why it turned her like that.

"Take her to her bed." I dragged her to her room past confused looking residents of Anubis. Danny and Maia followed. I put her on her bed with Dannys' help. I kissed the top of her head before explaining what happened.

"Atleast we have the eye of Seth, We now need Osiris, Ra and Isis." Maia commented.

"Yep." I replied. At that moment, Jen made a groan and awoke. We all rushed to her side.

"What happened?" She asked sleepily. We explained it to her.

"You know, maybe James planned this." Danny suggested.

"No, he's way too nice." Jen defended. Danny just shrugged.

A/N There is chapter 7 and I will do Maias' birthday next chapter.

Danish:

Læs og kommentér


	8. One With The Revelations

One With The Revelations

New Chapter! So yeah...

Maia POV

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted to me as I came into the dinning room for breakfast. Party poppers went off and everyone sang Happy Birthday with Danny,Ben,Emmett and Kayden doing a harmony.

"Thank You!" I excamied going to hug everyone.

"On friday, we are having a party for you since it's Tuesday we can't have it now. That is when you get your presents!" Trudy said. I squealed.

"Thank you guys, it means a lot!" I said to them.

"It will get so much better on Friday with the party here, inviting some friends from other houses too." Jen spoke.

"Yayy!"

Friday.

Lexi, Summer, Peyton, Jen and I were in the girls' bathroom. Lexi, Summer, Peyton and I were ready and Jen was not. She had claimed she was ready when she was wearing leggings and a top and we just could not accept that so we took her (forced/dragged her) into the bathroom to fix her up.

"No!" Jen kept screaming. "Stop it! Why?"

"Why? Becasue it's my birthday party and Kayden is going to be there!" I replied.

"So? I'm dating James." We all suddenly stopped and straightened. "Aren't I?"

"Well Jen, the other day, I kind of walked in on Jamie and James making out and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to break your heart." Summer explained.

"So, he's cheating on me?" Jen asked on the verge of tears. We just nodded our heads and she cried.

"Look, it's okay because like you said you can be in a good mood now 'cause of my party!" I said to her. She nodded and wiped away her tears.

Eventually she looked gorgeous. Not that she wasn't gorgeous before but this sort of enhanced the beauty. We curled her hair then brushed it out to make it the normal Jen look with a bit of a cleaner cut. Brown/gold/yelow eye shadow, brown eye-liner and black mascara. She refused to let us put fake eyelashes on her, she almost bit Summer. A white floral skirt (yes, I said skirt) that was long at the back and shorter at the front. A matching crop top and brown lace-up heel boots. She looked even better than us.

We went to the top of the stairs. At the bottom was everyone else. One by one, we went down, making sure Jen was last because let's face it, she looked better than us all and it would be the biggest shock. I was wearing a dress similar to the one Taylor Swift was wearing at the end of '22'. Lexi was wearing a purple floral shirt-dress. Summer was wearing a baby pink greek goddess style dress. I went down first as I was the birthday girl. Everyone gasped. Then Lexi, kissing Danny at the bottom. Then Summer, twirling in front of everyone. Then Jen. Too many gasps to count. It was a shock but I'm pretty sure she liked all the attention.

"Hi." She said to Kayden at the bottom.

"Hey," Kayden replied nervously "You look amazing, wow!"

"Thanks."

"Look, this is sweet an' all but," Danny interupted. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Later On

Summer POV

Okay, everyone is having a good time but me because of this damn secret. Ughh! I need to tell someone. Okay, next person I see.

Ben

Okay, ext girl I see.

Jen

Perfect. Immediately, I stand up grab her arm and pull her from the conversation she was having with Lexi and Maia. I drag her upstairs to the girl's bathroom.

"Why?" Jen asked.

"I need to tell you something." She noticed the sincerety in my voice and sat on the side of the bath tub. "Well, I...er... well, after KT told me that we weren't adopted, I was angry. Really angry and I didn't know what to do. So I snook out and went to a party I heard about the day before. I eventually got really hammered and I don't remember what happened after that. But I woke up back at Anubis house with a boy next to me. We were both, well, naked. I assumed we had sex. I had a hangover but in some way I was proud I had done it so I felt happy. The boy was called Cellach. Or Cel for short. A few days later I felt quite sick and it became constant every morning. Then I took a test and well..." Jen had been silent through the explanation.

"You're pregnant." Jen whispered. I nodded and started crying into her chest. "Look, it's okay. I'm glad you told me because I can help you. You're tough you can get through this!"

"I know and I don't want to have an abortion but I'm 16 and pregnant!" I said through sobs.

"Calm down! People are going to wonder where we are. We can talk tomorow, I promise but right now we need to , PARTY!" She said standing up. She sorted my make up and led me out to downstairs where Maia and Emmett were waiting.

"Where were you?" Maia asked.

"It doesn't matter." I replied.

"I'll find out later but right now, Kayden is waiting for you Jen by the drinks!"

"Ermm..okay!" Jen said walking to where Kayden was.

"There you are!" Emmett said.

Jennifer POV

I walked up to where Kayden was standing. He had his back turned so I poked his shoulder. He turned round to me.

"Hey." I said to him. "Maia said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah." He replied. From his leather pocket he pulled a small branch of mistletoe out. "Well, it's almost christmas and mistletoe is quite a tradition so..." I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to meet his face.

I kissed his lips. To add more force, Kayden wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders. There was so much passion. I truly loved him, it felt like real love. Kayden lightly bit down on my lower lip. It felt light but then I realised there was blood meaning he had probably bit down harder than I thought. I decided to do the same. I bit down on his lower lip and he smiled into the kiss when his lip bled. His tounge asked for entrance and I accepted. His tounge explored my mouth. It felt weird but right. I let my own tounge explore his mouth. Eventually I realised my need for air and a let go. He smiled at me and I grinned back before we carried on kissing. I wrapped my arms around his waist bringing him even closer.

After a few more kisses, Lexi and Danny stood infront of us.

"Finally!" Danny breathed out dramaticaly. I laughed.

"We could go on a double date now!" Lexi exclaimed. I nodded. They then left us to talk on our own for a while.

"Since you accepted, I guess we're a proper couple now." Kayden said hopefully. I just nodded before pecking his lips again then walking off to find Maia and tell her what happened.

Emmett POV

Where the hell is Summer? I can't find her. I really need to tell her about our Mums' boyfriends. They are so cool. I walked towards Maia.

"What you doing?" I asked her.

"Waiting for Jen and Summer to come down." She answered.

"Good." Eventually both girls came down.

Where were you?" Maia asked.

"It doesn't matter." Summer replied.

"I'll find out later but right now, Kayden is waiting for you Jen by the drinks!"

"Ermm..okay!" Jen said walking to where Kayden was.

"There you are!" I said. Maia walked away.

"Why?" Summer questioned.

"I need to talk to you about Amber and my Mums' new boyfriends."

"Again, why?"

"Look, you should meet them both. Micheal is so funny, he's a lawyer but he should be a comdian. And Jordan, well, he is like a young David Attenborough, full of useless, funny facts. I wnent to dinner with them last week and they were really nice and understood the whole situation. You'd really like them, Summer!" I explained.

"No!" She walked off about to get a drink but then we both saw Kayden and Jen. Yay! Finally!

Jamie POV

That bitch! Kissing my boyfriend. Well, my ex-boyfriend. I need to win him back. Whatever it takes. Even if that involves, murder and kidnap!

A/N Oooooooh! Stuff happened and Jayden got together!

Hungarian:

Olvasás és felülvizsgálat


End file.
